A Chance
by xXxLatzxXx
Summary: *HUXON!*-**CHAPTER 12 UP** My first Fanfic! Sam has a problem & a child goes missing. Cases clash & someone from the past comes back! Story sooo much better than Summary! Please Read & Review! *HUXON!*
1. Chapter 1

Hi

This is my first fanfic, I finally got the courage to write one! Please Review. I'm also looking fro a Beta reader, so anyone offering. my addy is on my profile! xx

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything unfortunately all characters belong to The Bill. Apart from Thomas Row & Jenny Row.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Samantha Nixon stared at her phone, scrolling down the list until she saw a familiar number. The number she knew off by heart because when she needed him he was always there, but now she was too afraid to press the call button. Frightened of what he might say. It had been a month since he left, 2 months since they broke up.

_Pull your self together Sam you can do this! You used to do this all the time what's wrong know. She knew what was wrong it was a BIG wrong!_

"Knock, knock"

She quickly sat up straight ready to act professional

"Err Guv we just got a misper called in" Stuart Turner said dazzling his smile which used to have been contagious to her for a while but now under the circumstances it made her stomach lurch.

"Ok, who is it and how old?" She dropped her phone in her bag and pushed it under her desk.

"It's a Thomas Row age 6 last seen in a supermarket on Claw-Gate Road with his mum"

He shifted back out of her office to give her room to get out.

"His mum is waiting at the supermarket with Smithy & Millie"

"Any signs of Kidnapping or just wandering off?" she slid past him heading towards her coat to get out & start looking for this kid.

"I think it's a kidnapping and plus his mum said that this is very unlike him" he said trying to help her put on her coat

She Snapped, "I didn't ask you what you thought, I asked you what are the signs! And stop helping me put on my coat I'm quite capable of doing it myself" She pushed open the C.I.D doors and walked out. Leaving him there gob smacked.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The ride to the supermarket must have been one of awkward ones Sam ever found herself in.

"Err…Sam" Stuart stuttered

Sam quickly turned her head towards the man who disturbed her peaceful thinking. "What Stuart?"

"Are you okay? You just seem a bit off and the way you snapped at me in the office, it doesn't seem like you"

"I'm fine just a headache that's all and I don't need you to help me do anything you have no right"

He cringed. He was about to say something but he saw her get out of the car & head for the supermarket. She spotted Millie tying to calm a women who she though to be Mrs Row & Smithy standing there wishing he was somewhere else anywhere but here.

"Mrs Row? I'm D.I Nixon & this is D.S Turner" she spoke softly to the women.

"Were sorry to here that your son has gone missing, do you have any idea of where he would go? Family, Friends? "

"No! he wouldn't do that he just wouldn't he's a good boy he never goes off without telling me" she shocked out.

"Why don't PCs Brown & Smith take you down to the station and write up a statement?"

Smithy & Mille helped up the poor women & led her out of the supermarket.

Sam started walking towards the supermarket information desk. She passed the fish counter on her way & the stench made it's way to her nostrils making her stomach quiver in the process.

"Where you going Sam?" Stuart sped up to join her

She rolled here eyes "CCTV" she pointed to the cameras around the supermarket.

"Hi I'm DI Nixon & this is my colleague DS Turner," She asked the women at the information desk who looked 25 but her IQ was probably a hell lot lower. She hated women like that, thinking that being beautiful would get them everything in life.

_This is the kind of women Phil would be drooling over & then hitting on._

She thought

"Well hello there gorgeous, what can I do for you" she said peering all her attention toward Stuart & flashing her stuff.

Stuart grinned & leaned forwards towards the woman.

"Well how about we start with your name, beautiful"?

"Katie & do you have a first name DS Turner? She lingered even more forwards

"Why don't you just sit in his lap" Sam muttered

Ignoring Sam's snide comment he replied "Stuart"

_Oh god please don't tell me I fell for the same cheesy lines. And someone please pass me a bucket I'm about to gag._

"Were here for the CCTV footage around the supermarket for today. I'm sure your aware that a young boy went missing today" Sam butted in she couldn't take much more of this.

"Err okay let me just go & get them" She gave Sam a look, She turned around & poked her butt up giving Stuart a full view.

"Here you go" she gave the tapes to Stuart letting her finger touch Stuarts.

"Thank you & maybe will see you around Katie" Stuart said

They turned around & started heading for the exit when they heard a voice

"Hey I think you forgot something…." she said running up toward Stuart

"What?"

"Me & My number" she said giving him a peck on his cheek.

_Ok that's it the bucket better be coming quick!_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Should I carry on…?_

Please Review Good or Bad! I don't mind all criticisms welcome. If good I'll write some more soon!!!

Thank You!!

Latz xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

My Second Chapter Enjoy & Review!!!

**HuXoN 4 EvA**** – **I'm glad you find it funny!

**Mazzy – **I'm really happy that you "loved it"!

**Jane – **It's great to see your enthusiasm! It means so much!!

**xxXClaireXxx**** – **Thank you for your review you don't know how happy it made me!

**Lisa - **I do watch NCIS! I may write one when I think of one! Thank you for your review!

Huxabelle164 – Glad you find it funny too, it wasn't meant to be but what the hell! And that you for adding me to your favourite Authors!

**Ihearthuxon – **Don't worry I'm not going to make Sam fall for Stuart. She won't be making that mistake twice!

**S-Nixon – **Thank you, but I can't seem to find a bucket for you!!! Ha ha

**Thank you all for Reviewing!! _Bye I'm off to school now! sorry it's short!_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything unfortunately all characters belong to The Bill. Apart from Thomas Row, Jenny Row & Danny Jacobs.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam had just finished putting up a picture of Thomas Row on the whiteboard in the briefing room. She turned around to see a couple of Uniforms, Stuart & the DCI come in. Once all the seats were filled & all the eyes were on her, she started.

"Okay well I'm sure you're all aware that a young boy by the name of Thomas Row went missing today in supermarket. He was with his mom Jenny when he went missing" she explained to them

"We have some CCTV which I would like Tony & Mel to go through" Both PCs nodded their heads.

"I would like everyone to keep an open mind on this"

"How did the mother seem?" she directed the question to Mille

"She was pretty shaken up & upset ma'am" Millie replied

"What do the parents do for a living?"

"Dad's a club owner & mums a housewife" Smithy read from his notepad.

""I would like for you to act as the FLO on this one Millie, is that okay?"

"Yes Ma'am, are we going to involve the press?"

"Yes, so could someone get a hold of Mia please" she answered

"If find anything either report back to me or DS Turner."

One by one the officers cleared out of the room to their assigned post.

Sam headed toward her office & sat down on her chair. She stared at the photo of her & Phil in the London eye.

He left because of me didn't he? The great Samantha Nixon who doesn't need anybody finally admits she needs someone but can't have him. Everything seemed easy when he was around, so much light around him. Know I have to face this on my own again. God I miss him so much! I don't want to screw this up again like the last time. I wouldn't admit it but I actually liked the fights him & Stuart had. Stuarts face had been priceless when Phil told him he needed help with his Fashion.

_I never did like any of his sweaters._

She smiled at the memory

"The place seems quite without him doesn't it?" The DCI joked

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of her boss.

"Yeah, but what can you do" she said

"You miss him?" _Duh! More than you can begin to imagine_

When Sam didn't answer he understood she didn't want to pursue it so he carried on

"You seen him lately?" he asked

"No I haven't had time to." She stated. _Who am I kidding; I can't even press the one lousy call button on a damn phone, so never mind seeing him! _

"Ma'am we've just seen on the CCTV that 2 men in balaclavas forcefully grab a little boy matching the description of Thomas" Tony said

She headed towards the big screen in the middle of CID. Two men could be seen grabbing a whining child out of the shop.

"Is there CCTV once the kidnappers are outside the shop?"

"Yeah ma'am" Millie fast-forwarded the tape.

"It's just a white van, but with a registration of .1 Echo.2 Vodka.3.9"

"Have you ran the plates through the system?" she questioned

"Yes ma'am it belongs to a Mr Danny Jacobs of 31 Lucca Street, He's got a list as long as your arm GBH, ABH, Possession…" Tony said handing Sam a picture of her number now one suspect.

"Kidnapping?" She said reading the file

"No, this ones a new one from him" Tony replied

"Okay, Thanks"

Sam turned her back & headed for Stuarts desk. He was talking on the phone, & grinning madly.

"That would be lovely see you then bye" He put down the phone.

"Who was that?"

"That would be the lovely Miss Katie agreeing to go on a date with me" he said proudly

"Lucky her" Sam muttered _She's not going to know what hit her once she finds how boring he is! Never mind the size of his ego!_

"What was that?"

"Nothing, come on we got a suspect" she quickly headed off to the CID doors. Stuart ran to catch up with her.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review if you want more!! Good **or** Bad, I don't mind!! I like the honesty!

_**4**__ reviews or more than I'll update!_

Latz xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Special Thanks to S-Nixon, Huxabelle164, ihearthuxon, SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR & Jane. - _(If u ever want to chat I'm always on! my addys is on my profile!)_**

**_Your reviews means so much!! :D_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything unfortunately all characters belong to The Bill. Apart from Thomas Row, Mrs Jenny Row & Danny Jacobs. If i did own the Show Phil & Sam would never leave it!**

**_On with Chapter 3!! I hope you like it!!! Please Review! ;P_**

* * *

They arrived at the house. Stuart parked right in front of the sign Saying Lucca Street, but both Stuart & Sam failed to notice the Blue Ford Modeo a few cars back & especially it's occupants.

Sam to a deep breath and opened the car door and quickly stepped out only to feel light-headed and fell back into the car.

"SAM, are you okay?" Stuart shouted

He reached to hold her but she shrugged him off.

"Yeah, just got up a bit to quickly & missing breakfast this mourning doesn't help."

She got up and slammed the car door. She headed towards the house with Stuart in tow. Her stomach didn't feel so great, so she put a hand protectively over her stomach.

Hoping it would calm in down.

Knock Knock…

When she got no reply, she pushed down the letter box "Mr Jacobs it's the police open the door," Sam shouted through the letterbox.

_Click_

She stepped back a little & waited for the man to reveal himself, she looked up to him & saw his eyes they were steel blue cold, she had just aggravated him! _this is never good!_

"Mr Jac..."

She soon felt a hard push as she tumbled to the ground and he sprinted past her and a startled Stuart.

Stuart chased after Jacobs but he was well out of sight so he lost him.

When he came back to Sam was still on the fall & she was trying to cover up her tears. Sam never cried. At least never in front oh him.

"Help, I need a doctor," She sobbed she tried hard to cover it but she couldnt help it. _GOD NO! please not again, why does this happen to me! Please baby be okay! I need you to be pkay!_

Stuart gulped "Okay just calm down yeah" He dialled 999 & asked for an Ambulance.

He sat next to her and waited for the Ambulance to arrive. He tried to comfort her, but he didn't know what to do. _This is more Phil's job. Where is he when you need him._

She was put in the Ambulance & Stuart Followed after in the CID car.

The occupants of the Blue Ford Mondeo watched at the scene in front of them, and one of them got a queasy feeling in their stomach.

* * *

Sam was put in a private room, isolated from the nearest people. She sat herself on the fairly large bed that was provided. The room was pale & all four walls

looked the same. Just looking at the walls made her stomach lurch. _Baby your okay aren't you? Mummy needs you to be okay! _

_It looks like Stuart painted the hospital walls for them. They need the paint & decorators in. Or at least someone with a decent mind to paint a room, that someone has to look at for ages._

_And God where the hell is that nurse! She better becoming coming quick or she just pissed off a pregnant woman, & that's never good! especially when it me! _

After about another minute or two, the nurse finally arrived.

"Alright Miss Nixon we're just going to do some test & I'll take a small sample of your blood okay" The Nurse explained. Sam just nodded

_Thank god! Why are Nurses so busy when you need them? What is everyone going to think of me once they find out? Well the first one will be that the great Samantha Nixon got pregnant by the best womaniser there is: Phil Hunter!_

She felt the small needle prick into her skin. She never liked needles and beinging this close to one never helped!

The Nurse took some of Sam's blood & left Sam to her thoughts.

_Well I don't care what they think I'll bring up this baby on my own! _

She rubbed her temples and yawned._ God I'm so tired!_

When the nurse came back Sam was lying down on the bed. She was _resting_ her eyes. Sam heard her come in & opened her eyes. She looked towards the doors to see the Nurse from earlier walk into the room.

"Miss Nixon the result from the blood test are going to take a while, & considering how much pain you were in when we bought you here, we decided to keep you in here over night, Oh, and the Detective outside is asking for you, what would you like me to tell him?" she asked politely

"Nothing, just that you're running some test" she told her what to say to Stuart. She couldn't deal with him now. The nurse left shortly after that.

Sam put her hand over her stomach & closed her eyes letting sleep consume her.

* * *

At the Station…

It was 7:30 when Stuart walked through the CID doors & headed for Jack's office.

_How the hell am I going to explain this to the DCI? Thank god Phil isn't here or whatever Jack says would be nothing compared to Phil's actions. After last time we fought. _

_I was pretty scared of him! This time I may not be so lucky! I need all my bones intact to do my job._

Knock Knock…

"Alright Stuart what are you doing here aren't you meant to be bringing Jacobs in?"

He asked getting up from his seat.

"About that, Sam & me went to his house & Sam shouted threw the letterbox at him telling him who we were,

But when he opened the door he just barged straight past us sir, he knocked Sam out of the way & she fell, I ran after him sir but he was quicker" Stuart said in one quick breath.

"So where is Sam?" He said trying to get a look into her office and not seeing her there. "Well Stuart?"

"When I came back after chasing Jacobs, I saw Sam she was still on the floor Jack, she was clutching onto her stomach, she told me to call and Ambulance" he replied much slower

"She's at St Hugh's?"

"Yeah"

"By herself?"

"Yeah, the Nurse told me to go"

Jack nodded and then walked past him & headed for the team.

"Everybody it's getting late I would like all of you to go home & come back in the mourning with fresh eyes." He dismissed them.

Stuart headed off looking forwards to his date. _Just what I need to get over Sam._

* * *

"What room is Miss Nixon in?" Jack asked. He stood in front of the hospital reception.

"Sorry Sir, but visiting hours finished at 8:00" She looked up from the monitor to talk to him.

"I know, it's just I'm her boss & I want to see if she's okay?"

"Okay 5 minutes then you have to leave, she's in room 206" She let him see her.

"Thank you, I'll be quick" he promised.

He walked to Sam's room and looked down at her petite form. She was still clutching to her stomach just as Stuart said. _why is she doing that?_

He looked at her face. He could see the dried tears on her cheek. _She cried her self to sleep._

About a minute later Jack left the hospital & headed home.

* * *

**_5 Reviews before I Update Plz!_**

**_My lil Sister B'Day is Today she's going to be 11! "Happy Birthday Girl" this is for you!!_**

**Luv Ya Latz xxx (10 days till My B'day I'm gonna be 15! {26th Feb!} _Not that I'm Counting or anything! :P_)**

**({Someone comes to visit Sam in the next Chap!}) _Let's play guess who! Winner gets a Virtual Cookie! ;P_**

**Plz review! **

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to Huxabelle164, S-Nixon, ihearthuxon, e, smithy's gal & gimme - gloss. All your reviews make me Very HAPPY! :)**

**And the Winner is........**

**Huxabelle164, S-Nixon & ihearthuxon! Yep! you guessed it! It's ....... Read to find out! :P _And then Review!_**

**Sorry I took so long, even though it's Half - term these teachers don't think that the kidz actually have a life outside of skool! I had tons of coursework & revision to do! :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything unfortunately all characters belong to The Bill.**

* * *

Phil Hunter walked in to his house & slammed his door shut! The dog from next door started barking! He turned on his TV to watch a re-run of NCIS. He turned the volume up to drown out the noise of that stupid dogs barking! Sam hated that as well.

Later that night after he had showered & changed his clothes from a suit to a Man-U top & jeans . He sat down on his sofa. He rubbed his head trying to get that image out of his head.

_I should have just helped her up instead of letting her lie there while that little prat ran off to chase Jacobs. Screw the case! She is far more important. What the hell was she doing there anyway? She got hurt you idiot she's in hospital. Phillip Hunter you a man or a wuss!? You should have done something._

_She's still as beautiful as I remember. She was even glowing maybe she's happy without me?_

_She could have moved on?_

"You Muppet" he said to himself

He got up & went & got a micro-wave meal for one out of his fridge & placed it in his micro-wave. Then opened a can of Jack Daniels and headed back to his sofa to drown his miseries. Sam always tried to snatch his drink off him, she'd find it funny. He get annoyed with her and decided to Chase her around the house. Her giggling always made him smile, he eventually catch up with her though. He always grabbed her by the waist so he could pull her into him a kiss her passionately and the can of beer was forgotten. It was perfect. He had the happiest moments of his life with her. And now she's gone & took his heart with her.

_Little did he know, she took a HELL lot more than his heart!_

* * *

_The Next Mourning…_

A man dressed in a suit walked into the Hospital with a bunch of flower White lilies Sam's Favourite. He walked up to the reception.

"Samantha Nixon, which room is she in?" he asked the petite brunette nurse.

"Room 206, but she's asleep" hoping that this would make him forget about her, & become more intrested in him.

"That's okay I'll be quick" He ignored the looks she was giving him. She was his type before Sam, but now Sam was only his type.

He walked into he room & placed the flowers on the bedside cabinet remembering to be quite knowing full well that she was a light sleeper & that any sound would wake her from her innocent slumber. He remembered the days he used to watch her sleeping next to him. Every effort he made to get up from her to surprise her with breakfast she'd wake up & smile at him.

**Flashback**

_Phil looked down at sleeping Sam he smiled at her, he still couldn't believe this, Samantha Nixon was lying in his bed! He tried to make a move to get up, but as soon as he even moved a finger she was already awake._

"_Where are you going?" she tiredly rubbed her eyes._

"_I was going to surprise you with breakfast" _

"_Aww that's sweet, sorry I ruined your surprise" she kissed him on the lips_

"_Nah babe, you didn't ruin anything in fact you made it perfect!" Phil smiled at her_

"_Cheesy much?" she grinned_

"_Yeah, that was pretty cheesy wasn't it" She laughed at him._

_Sam smiled back at him & leaned into kiss him, he responded back twice as eager. Phil rolled over Sam & pinned her down & kissed her forcefully, she responded. _

_Sam put her hands around Phil's neck. _

_Sam giggled as Phil bit her bottom lip._

_Then they both disappeared under the covers…_

**Flashback**

Phil closed his eyes as he recalled the memory, which he tried to keep fresh in his mind. It was the only thing he could keep a hold of.

He stayed for another 10 minutes & then left, but not before he kissed her temple & whispered

"I love you Sam"

* * *

Stuart parked his car in the Station car-park. His phone just as he was getting out.

"Turner" he answered

_"Hi it's me Katie" _

_"_Hey Katie, listen i had a great time last night_"_ he smiled into the phone

_"Ermm about that"_

"So I was thinking maybe we could do lunch if your not busy?" he asked

_"I ermm didn't really enjoy myself"_she waited for him to say something but when he didn't she carried on.

_"Staurt all you talked about was your work & about your ex! Don't take it personally but you really really are boring!"_

"I'm sorry how about that lunch maybe I can make it up to you?" he begged

_"No, but maybe we can still be friends?"_

Stuart cut the phone off. _Who was I Kidding she's way out of my league! I'm not boring am I? Nah It must be her!_

Stuart walked into the station & headed towards the stairs which lead to CID.

"DS Turner, The Press officer Mia is here if you would so kindly take her to CID"

"Err yeah sure" he nodded

Mia & Stuart made their way towards CID with small talk.

"Hey Mia you alright?" Stuart asked

"Yeah fine" she replied. She heard enough about he was defiantly creepy.

"Do you fancy having a drink down the pub later?" he decided to cut the small talk

"I'm sorry Stuart but I've just broke up with Mickey now's not the right time" she answered

"yeah your probabley right"

The silence was an awkward one.

They headed towards Superintendent Heaton's office.

Knock Knock…

"Come in" he shouted through the door

"Sir, Mia is here to do the appeal on the Row case"

"Okay, send her in"

Mia passed Stuart & sat down on the chair opposite Superintendent Heaton.

* * *

_At the Hospital…_

"Miss Nixon are you awake?" The nurse from last night asked as she poked her head around the door.

"Yeah" Sam replied rubbing her eyes. She noticed the flowers on the side but ignored them for now, wanting to read the note inside after the nurse had left.

"Your results are back, & well we've discovered something" She waited awhile thinking that this was shocking news to Sam.

"Were you aware that you are 3 & half months pregnant?" She asked

"Ermm…Yeah" Sam answered timidly

"Due to your condition I strongly advise you to give up on your dangerous job for a while or at least take it easy, your baby was lucky this time but next time it may not be."

"I'll do what I can" Sam replied. _God she sounds like my mum!_

"I would like for you to do a scan to see & register with a midwife for your baby & you, if that's okay with you? She asked

"Erm yeah sure"

Good, "I'll organise that now then" she said looking pleased with herself.

The nurse left & Sam slowly headed for the table & picked up the flowers white lilies her favourite only one person knew that. She smelled them: fresh. She picked up the note & read it.

_I think you should lay off the criminals for while they seem to have it in for you._

_Hope you get better, with all my love Phil xxx_

She smiled trust him to say that.

_Maybe things won't be so bad once I tell him. He still loves me & he came to see me - WAIT how did he know I was in hospital? Before I tell him he has a lot of explaining to do!_

* * *

**_6 reviews before I update_! come on you can do it!**

**So what do you think? like it, Love it or Hate it? Lemme no!**

**Latz xxxxx_ 6 Dayz till My B'DAY!! I'll update then maybe!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there

Thank You to everyone who reviewed! It makes me really happy! :D **And you know what else makes me happy - It's Mine & My TWIN'S BIRTHDAY TODAY!!!!! Were finally 15!!!**!!

_Happy Birthday to Me!!!!! And her obviously :P_

Well here is chapter 5! I hope you like it!! Took me ages to write!! _Sorry it's short!_ All these exams comin up at skool.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Bill. If i did there would be lots of HUXON!

* * *

Phil Hunter walked in to the Special Operation Department; he was going to sit at his desk when someone shouted

"Oi, Phillip you going to tell the boss about the cops that showed up at Jacob's door yesterday? they could end up sabotaging weeks of work" one of Phil's colleague & friend said

"Now, Now Benjamin why would I want to do that? I think you should do it considering you're so eager to tell him" Phil said

"Nah Phil, I'm just eager to meet that cute blond" Ben grinned while rubbing his hands together.

Phil felt a twinge of jealously in his stomach. He knew he didn't have right to but the poor bloke couldn't help it. That specific cute blond still had his heart.

"She's way out of your league, mate" Phil said to try to get him off Sam.

"How would you know? Or you just trying to get me off her & get her all for yourself"

"Come on lets tell the boss," Phil said wanting to get off the subject of his ex-girlfriend.

They walked towards the Bosses office. Knocked on his door & waited for an answer.

"Come in" Superintendent Nathan Blake said

They walked in & sat down on the chairs. Ben was the first to speak.

"Sir, the case me & Phil have been working on is about a club owner/Drug dealer the reason why the club is doing so well is because the druggies go their buy a few drinks & then go to the back office & buy drugs off the club owner" Ben informed his boss

"Yesterday we were staking his suppliers house out & 2 detectives showed up from another station, fortunately he managed to get away from them."

"Which station were these Detectives from?" The Superintendent asked

"Sunhill" Phil said quickly

"Your old station?" Ben asked Phil just nodded.

"I'll inform Sunhill Station about your case & maybe you could work together on this, joint jurisdiction an all"

"Guv"

"Guv" came the replies

They headed out of his office with Phil feeling a bit queasy at the fact of working with Sam again. It's not that he didn't want to see her, he did. But after a month he hadn't spoken to her or seen her. He figured he let her make the first move, let her come back into her life first. But she didn't, and that tore his heart.

* * *

After a few hours after the Appeal CID was buzzing with phone calls some with leads some just dead ends.

"Where did you see the van?"

"No No you've been a great help, Thank You" PC Beth green replied over the phone.

She put the phone down & went to find Stuart.

"Sarge I've just got a call in saying that they saw a van in Rose-Range Park today"

"Good job, go & take Millie with you & check it out" Stuart told her.

* * *

"Okay Miss Nixon, this is going to feel a little cold." The midwife said putting a Jel on Sam's ever growing stomach.

"Your baby is there & it's healthy, looks like the fall didn't have an impact on it" She said showing Sam the Monitor

Sam looked up to see Her & Phil's baby on the screen she felt tear fall down her cheek.

_I wish Phil could be here._

"Sorry, and please pardon me for being nosy, but could I ask where the father is?" the midwife asked

When Sam didn't answer she carried on.

"I just thought he would like to be here, & you don't look like the type of women who does one-night stands"

"I don't, not that its any if your business"

"Sorry your right, I didn't mean to pry" she apologised

"Would you like me to print off a photo?" She asked

"Yeah, that would be great" Sam said wiping the tears.

After she got the photo she left the hospital. She arrived home & paid the cab driver. She took a shower & changed her clothes. She got in to her car & headed to work.

* * *

**Well therse Chapter 5! Please Review!!!**

**I'll update sometime soon! I promise. And i'm thinking about writing another fic so watch out for that too.**

**Latz xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! **

**Thank You to HuXoN 4 EvA, Huxabelle164, S-Nixon, SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR & ****cutiehooty**** for your reviews! They really motivated me to write the next chapter! **

**Had my GCSE Science test yesterday & would you believe I revised for the wrong test again!** _Why does that only happen in Science?_ I'm must be stupid! Yep! that's got to be it!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! I just like to play with them for awhile! ;P**

**While I was typing this I accidentally deleted it! So this is what I could remember. I know it's most of it! The only things really missing are a few words, I promise!**

* * *

"_I'm Sorry Detective but she was discharged this mourning & she specifically told us not to tell any one, anything regarding her health" _the nurse said over the phone.

"Fine, but could you just tell me if she's okay?" Stuart asked over the phone

"_She is fine, okay I have to go now bye."_ She hung up before Stuart had the chance to ask something else.

"Sarge the van was cleaned from top to bottom, but it defiantly was the van from the kidnapping" Beth told Stuart as she came in to CID.

"Okay, tell everyone I want a briefing in 10 minutes" Stuart told her he got up to his desk & headed for the DCI's office.

* * *

Sam arrived at Sunhill Station Car park & was looking for a place to park when she finally found one a blue ford Mondeo parked in it.

She was pissed and today was not a day to mess with Samantha Nixon!

She found a place & parked her car & made her way to the station.

As soon as she went in side the doors a familiar smell hit her nose a cologne, his cologne. She walked upstairs to CID hoping it was him

By the time she had reached CID she had practically ran to CID. And that was not good especially not in her condition!

But when she got there he was nowhere insight. She felt tears threatening to fall she quickly made her way to her office so no one could see.

She put her hand on her stomach & whispered to her baby,

_It'll be okay baby just you & me we don't need anybody else. We can do this together & I won't mess up!_

* * *

Phil & Ben made their way into CID. The passed reception & Phil got a warm welcome from Smithy & Gina who asked him out for drinks later that night. He agreed if he had time.

The pair walked into CID.

"Hey there stranger" A female voice shouted

Phil broke into a grin "hey Jo, found a women yet or you still trying to get over me" he joked.

"Ever the cheeky Phil" she playfully slapped him. "It's good to have you back," she said sincerely as she pulled him in for a hug.

"It's good to be back! So erm where Spew?"

"Woah, that was not the first person I'd thought you'd want to see when you got back" she said shocked

"Who did you think would be the first?" he obviously knew, but wasn't going to let on.

"Sam, duh" she nodded her head towards the direction of Sam's office

"I will do, later though" he said looking into the same direction

"Who's Sam?" Ben asked

"No one" Phil said angrily

"Anyway aren't you going to introduce us?" Jo said while eyeing Ben up & down

Ben put his hand out for Jo to shake & said "Ben Parker" she shook his hand

"So do you work with Phil?" Jo asked

"Yeah, he's great" he smiled

"I hate to break this up, but we've got a meeting with the DCI, so back to my question where is Spew" Phil butted in.

_Spew, that's a weird name for someone._ Ben thought

"Fine you can go for now" Phil gulped "And Stuart is in with the DCI"

"Thanks" Phil nodded

* * *

Knock Knock…

"Come in" Ben & Phil walked to a familiar room.

Stuart turned to see his rival Phil Hunter step into the office & back into his life. Phil put on a smug grin.

_Anything to piss of that tosser!_ he thought

"Alright there Phil" Jack said & went to shake Phil's hand.

"Yeah Guv. This is my Colleague DS Ben Parker" Jack shook is hand as well.

"How's Specialist Crimes?" he asked

"It's been great guv, but I still miss this place" he looked around the room & into CID.

"I just got a call from your Superintendent telling me about your case, I was just explaining to DS Turner here about it" He said as he sat back down in his seat & motioned for them to sit down.

Ben sat down next to Stuart but Phil stayed standing.

"Hi I'm DS Stuart Turner" he said offering his hand which Ben accepted.

_Ahhh so that's Spew! He looks like a Spew too. _He smiled trying to contain his grin

"Where is Sam wasn't she working on the case?" Phil said the question that had been burning on his mind since the moment he stepped in to the office.

"How do you know she's been working on the case?" Stuart asked turning around to look at Phil.

_Man, is he getting over protective! _Phil thought

"We saw you, yesterday"

"She had a bit of an incident with a suspect yesterday & has been in the hospital since" Jack told him knowing that Sam was a touchy subject for Phil. And not wanting another fight off them.

"Where having a briefing in 2 minutes so we should make a move" Stuart butted in.

"Yeah okay" Ben said both he & Stuart got out of their seats & headed for the door.

They opened the door & Stuart walked out followed by Ben. At the same time Sam walked out of her office & was heading towards them.

* * *

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!**

**I just wanted a cliffhanger. Everybody has one so i just wanted to have one! I know it's not that great, but at least I tried.**

**Reviews are all loved! Nasty Or Nice, I'll appreciate them! **

**Latz xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY!!!! :D**

**I'm soooo happy I got so many reviews for the last chapter! Maybe I should do more cliffhangers.....**

**Anyway I'd like to Thank everyone who reviwed personally! HuXoN 4 EvA!, e, ihearthuxon!, lildanser91!, Huxabelle164!, huxonbabe!, S-Nixon!, me?!, SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR! & cutiehooty!**

**Oh and Somia who reviwed chapter 1!! Thank you so much guys!! Your the BEST!!!!**

**I'm sorry that this chapter may not live up to some people expectations! I really did try! but with exams going on for 3 subjects i put alot of effort into them! NEXT chapter will be whole lot better!**

**Again really really SORRY! :)**

**Oh and Kelly!(Huxabelle164) were so alike! It's Official Your replaced my real Twin!!! I think all our conversations was like Me Too! & Same here! **

* * *

"Sam" Stuart said making his way towards her "Are you okay? The nurses wouldn't tell me anything when I phoned up." He tried to put his arms around her.

Ben looked at the scene in front of him _Damn she's taken, figures the good ones usually are._

Sam shrugged Stuart off & looked up towards Phil

Ben smiled _Or maybe not._

She saw him, they eyes locked, in a tense gaze. She felt her heart beat quicken & butterflies in her stomach. Oh that wasn't butterflies!

Her stomach lurched & she felt her stomach contents rise up to her throat. She put her hand on her mouth & ran out of CID passing strange looks

from some of her colleagues. She reached the ladies room. She violently threw up in the nearest toilet.

_Whoever said mourning sickness was only in the mourning was a terrible liar & a man. _

* * *

A few minutes later, once she had freshened up. Sam made an appearance in CID. She scanned the room hardly anyone was there. Stuart, Phil & the new bloke

were all in the briefing room along with some uniform & most of CID. She made her way there & quickly sat down next to the new bloke who seemed to ogling her_. _

_Great, just what I need another man_ _in my life_. _As if I haven't got enough of those! _

The briefing room quickly started clearing out. She got up only to see a hand pulled in front of her.

"Ben Parker" he introduced himself

She eyed him before saying "Sam Nixon" She shook his hand

Sam looked around the room, She & Ben where the only people in the room. Or so she thought.

"Can we talk Sam?" the voice she longed to hear said the words she didn't want to answer

Ben turned around to see Phil standing hands in his pocket. He realised why Phil didn't want him to fancy Sam, she was his girl. He made his way out & shut the door.

"Sam" "Phil" they said simultaneously Phil smiled

"You go first" he said

"I just wanted to say thank you for the flowers, by the way how did you know I was in hospital?" she said

"I was watching you, I saw you fall" he said looking down at his shoes who seemed to be more interesting.

"You were watching me!" she shouted

"No No it wasn't like that I was watching Danny Jacob's house & the suddenly you turned up" He said trying to calm her.

"You never called or visited me" Sam stated

"I didn't know what to say" he said "Are you seeing Stuart?" there he said it

"WHAT?" she shouted

"Are you seeing Stuart?" he repeated

"WHAT SORT OF QUESTION IS THAT? AND NO I'M NOT SEEING HIM OR ANYONE NOT THAT IT'S ANY OF YOUR BUSSINESS" she raised her voice

"WHAT THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO THINK, HE HAD HIS HANDS ALL OVER YOU!" he shouted back

"WHAT'S IT TO YOU IF HE DID, WERE NOT TOGETHER ANYMORE I CAN SEE WHO I WANT TO SEE, YOU LEFT REMEMBER!" she shouted.

"I LEFT, I LEFT? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME IT WAS OVER NOT THE OTHER WAY ROUND SAM!" he screamed

"SCREW YOU PHIL!" and with that she opened the door & walked in to the middle of CID.

"NO SCREW YOU SAM!" he shouted walking in to CID as well.

"YOU ALREADY DID REMEMBER" the whole of CID was now listening to their conversation.

"YEP, HOW COULD I FORGET THAT" he laughed

"SHUT UP PHIL!" she screamed

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU SAM? YOUR ACTING ALL WEIRD"

"I'M PREGANUT PHIL, SO PARDON ME FOR BEING A BIT OFF!" there now that was off her chest she felt a lot better.

_Oh great Sunhill's number 1 gossip, me_

Heads shot up around CID & couple of Gob smacked detectives looked towards the scene.

Ben looked at Phil _Well there goes my chance._

Phil looked up at Sam ignoring all the stares of CID & locked eyes with Sam.

"I'm pregnant, & it's erm…. yours" she said calmly keeping her gaze.

Phil just nodded.

"Your cute when your angry" Phil told her

"Don't do that" Sam whispered

"Do what?" Phil said walking towards her

"That" She felt him come near. Then she felt big strong arms engulf her in a hug. She sighed she felt safe and at home.

"I'm sorry" she whispered into his chest

"For what" he said stroking her hair

"For shouting at you & for not telling you sooner" she sobbed

"Then I'm sorry too" he kissed her head

"What are we going to do?" she asked

"Whatever you want to do." He kissed her again on the temple.

* * *

**Reviews are extermely loved!!!!**

**Like It, Hate It or even if your a bit dissappointed with it please let me know! I Love the honesty!!!! :D**

**Latz xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY!**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Oh and Thank You to HuXoN 4 EvA for the constructive criticism! And to ihearthuxon! I really do mean it when I say I don't mind people telling me where i've made a mistake! I'm still trying! :D**

**This is dedicated to Kelly who is ill. Hope you get better soon darling! xxxoxxx :D **

**I tried to make this full of HUXON!!!!**

**CHECK OUT MY 'NEW'FIC CALLED FRIENDS? :D**

**Please Review! :)**

* * *

For the rest of the day there was no progress made on the case. In the mourning they were going to interview Thomas Row's dad - Bradley Row.

But for now Jack told everyone to go home.

"Why is it that you never told me about your little blond?" Ben asked Phil on their way down from CID.

"Because she wasn't my little blond then"

"So can I have her?" he half begged and half hoped

"She's carrying my kid, Ben!" Phil laughed "You now what, you go on, I'm going to go and catch a ride with her"

"Alright See ya" Ben winked. He walked out his car before he got in he shouted "Don't do anything I wouldn't do"

Phil laughed "Well that hardly shortens what I can do!"

He waved off Ben and went back into the reception.

* * *

A few minutes Sam walked down the steps of CID. She opened the doors to find Phil standing in the reception area waiting for her. She smiled as she made her way over to him.

"You okay?" she asked

"No erm there is something I want to ask you" he looked up at her. Seeing her conformation nod he carried on.

"Does this mean that we are together?, because I know I love you I told you that before and I haven't stopped thinking about you since the moment I left Sunhill, I also know that I want this baby

with you,but ultimately it's up to you?" he asked looking at his shoes again.

"I want this baby really bad, I know that, partly because this may be the last chance I get to have a baby but" She put her hand under his chin to raise his head so she could look him in the eye.

"I do love you and I would like to try to make this work" She grinned

He grinned at her, he looked down at her perfect lips before he gently moved slowly towards them giving her plenty of warning of what he was about to do. His lips found hers

in a slow but passionate kiss. He grazed her lips and she parted her lips to let his tongue swirl around her mouth, she let out a small moan. This kiss continued for a few minutes

until the need for air became more desirable. Sam reluctantly removed her lips from Phil's and he let out a groan missing the feel of them.

"Come on lets go home" she said with a twinkle in her eye. He didn't need telling twice.

* * *

_At home_

Sam walked up her drive with Phil in tow, She put her key in the keyhole and pushed her door open. She stepped inside only to be pushed up against the wall and a warm body to

cover her up. Phil's month found hers, it only took her a fraction of a second to respond. Soon they both were kissing each other furiously. Phil's lips kissed her jaw and they

found there way to her neck, he sucked on her skin. Sam let out an involuntary moan. She snaked her arms around his neck to pull him closer and pushed his face towards her

mouth to kiss him again, tongues clashed.

"Bedroom" she said between kisses. He picked her up & she wrapped her legs around his waist & carried her to a familiar bedroom and shut the door behind them…..

* * *

"So do you have picture of our baby Miss Nixon?" he asked while his finger circled her belly button.

"Why yes Mr Hunter I do" she opened the chest draw and picked up the picture of their baby. she gave him the picture and he looked at it "here you are"

"I don't see it?" he frowned at the black & white picture

"Why do men never see it!? Let me have a look, you see this blob here, that's our baby" she said pointing at it

"It's beautiful" he relied & put his hand protectively on Sam's stomach.

"What would you like to be?" Sam asked covering his hand with her own

"What?" He looked up towards her

"The baby! Boy or Girl?"

"Honestly? I don't mind as long as it's healthy and has your smile I really couldn't care less. What about you?"

"Abi was a girl so know I would like a boy, but I wouldn't mind if it was a girl"

"How long have you known? About the baby I mean, was it before I left or after?" Phil asked

"It was sort of in between, you decided you were leaving and you were happy and I didn't want this" she looked down at stomach "to ruin you happiness."

"Sam I would have never left if I knew, I would have stayed and looked after you" he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I know, Now come on we've got to get to work" Sam got out of bed and wrapped a sheet around her naked form. She was headed for the showers when she felt mourning sickness

kick-in and ran towards the bathroom. Phil saw this and jumped out of bed after her. He held her hair back while she threw up in the toilet. Phil grimaced. He quickly recovered and

poured her a glass of water.

"You okay?" he asked as he gave her the glass of water

"Yeah, just mourning sickness" she took a sip and got up, she wiped her face.

"I'll go and make some breakfast, what would you like? Any cravings?" Phil asked

"Toast & marmite and…….peanut butter" she said after a thought. Phil cringed

"Err yuck!" He scrunched his face. Sam laughed. He went downstairs to make her disgusting breakfast which she happily gulped down.

* * *

**Was that better than the last chapter or worse? Or were they really the same?**

**Review and let me know! :D Good or Bad I don't mind! :)**

**Remember check out my other fic too!**

**Latz xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY!!!! :)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! It means alot!!**

**Please Review!!**

**_Sorry this chapter is short!_**

_

* * *

_

_At the station_

"I can't believe you ate that, you always hated marmite and peanut butter"

"I know it's this baby! It makes me want to eat disgusting horrible things. It definitely will have your eating habits "

"You know we're going to be the talk of the Station?" Phil said getting serious

"I know, our argument yesterday was hardly secretive"

Phil just nodded

They headed for CID doors.

"So what do we have then" Sam asked Stuart as he walked past. Phil walked off to find Ben, he gave Sam's arm a gently squeeze. She smiled at him which he returned.

"Already sleeping with Hunter?" Stuart asked jealously clearly evicted on his face

"It's none of your business what we do in our private life" she bit back "Now what's with the case?"

"Bradley Row is downstairs right now ready to be interviewed" He told her

"Good, who is going to interview him?"

"The DCI wanted you & Phil to do it because you both know the cases inside out"

She went to find Phil, he was talking to Ben about the case.

"Hey Ben do you mind if I borrow Phil for a bit? It's just that the DCI wants us to do the interview."

"Of course you can" he smiled flirtatiously at her. Sam smiled politely back

_That boys has got to know when to stop!_ she thought

* * *

Phil followed Sam out of CID and into one of the interview rooms, which held Bradley Row.

"Interviewing beginning at 10:09 present DS Hunter, DI Nixon, Mr Bradley Row & his lawyer Mr Craig Johnson"

"Mr Row, we have evidence to suggest you have been dealing drugs at your club The Royal Blastz" Phil told Mr Row

"What!? I don't do drugs! And what am I doing here? My son has been kidnapped and you're here questioning me" Bradley stood up.

Phil stood up "Sit down Mr Row." Surprisingly Bradley sat down.

"We understand your son has gone missing and we want this wrapped up quickly so we can concentrate on your son, but you have to see that this may be related to you selling drugs" This time Sam spoke

"I Do NOT Do Drugs!" Bradley said determinedly

"We have been watching you for weeks now, we have evidence we have seen you exchange drugs for money" Phil stated

"Does a Mr Danny Jacobs mean anything to you?" Sam questioned

Sam saw something flash across his eyes, but it was quickly masked

"No never heard of him" Bradly lied

"The more you lie to us, the less leads you give us, the more time we spend on you instead of your son" Phil told him

He gave in "If I tell you will you find my son and have a word with the judge?"

"Well see what we can do" Sam said

"Danny sells me the gear from time to time, when my original supply can't get a hold of the stuff. One time he tried to sell me baby powder instead of cocaine but I have a small son & know that smell anywhere, I threatened him & gave him a few punches" he told them

"So taking your son was some sort of revenge?" Phil said

"I guess so, yesterday I got a call from him saying he wants £50,000! I don't have that much So I was borrowing from anyone who would give it to me"

"How where you going to give him the money?" Sam asked

"I was going to meet him at 2:00pm at Rose-Range Park" he told them

Sam & Phil checked their watches 10:54.

"Right we have 3hrs & 46mins exactly to arrange this drop off" Phil said

"Interview terminated at 10:55"

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Sorry for the lack Of HUXON!**

**Latz xxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey!**

**I know it's been forever since i updated this too! What can i say life gets in the way!**

**This chapter as some Huxon in it! I hope it makes up for the last chapter! :) This chapter is longer too!**

**Next chapter will be HUXON centrel!!**

**Thank you to ****Huxabelle164****!, DetBarb!, ****ihearthuxon****! & andhuxonbabe! for your kind reviews! This is for you! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The whole team was situated in CID. Jack stood in the middle ready to give orders. Phil sat next to Sam, he was half listening and half rubbing Sam's hand.

"Right, here is how were going to play this"

"Mr Row is going to do the exchange in return for his son once he is in our custody we will make an arrest"

He pointed to a map "Millie & Smithy I want you two here"

"Tony & Beth I want you on the north side both teams will be sitting on a bench both of you will be portraying a couple"

"Sam because of your revelations yesterday you will be sitting in the van with me"

she half blushed & half looked pretty irritated.

_I'm pregnant not dying!!!_

Phil looked at Sam lovingly, it just started to sink in he was going to be a dad! a dad to Sam's and his baby. Sam turned to look at him and caught him staring at her.

Her face blushed an even deeper crimson. Phil smiled at her and Sam felt her heart beat a couple of beats faster.

She managed a smile back to him before returning her attention to the briefing.

"Stuart & Ben will circulate the park looking out for Mr Jacobs" both men nodded.

"Phil here will make the arrest, okay that's it really just a simple pick up" He dismissed them all.

* * *

Jack & Sam were sat in white just outside the park. They had been there for over twenty minutes and the smell of the van was starting to get to her.

_Why can't they buy a car freshener? It only cost a quid! Oh God Please don't let me be sick in the van. I'm already embarrassed by yesterday's events I don't need this too!_

"Sierra Oscar one to Sierra Oscar Everyone are you in position?" Jack spoke threw the radio

The radio crackled "Yeah Guv?" came replies

"Possible suspect heading your way with a young boy in tow, suspect wearing a navy blue hoodie & black Khaki pants" Stuart said threw his ear piece interrupting Jack

"I see him" Ben headed off towards the man

"It's Jacobs Guv" Phil confirmed

"Right wait for my signal" Jack told them

* * *

_Bradley Row & Jacobs_

Bradley was sweating & kept looking towards Phil. "Turn around you Muppet your going to give the game away" Phil muttered & turned his back on him.

Danny & Thomas made their way to Thomas's dad. The boy looked like he had been on a holiday, he was so happy.

"Daddy" he reached out for him but was pulled back by Danny

"Wait there Thomas, Daddy's just got to do something first" Danny told the small child

"You see what happens when you threaten me, I take away the only thing you can't live without" he said

"Next time I suggest you don't do that" he added

"There won't be a next time" Bradley said shoving the backpack filled with money.

"There is always a next time people like you don't stop your too greedy" Danny smiled knowingly before he checked the bag, once he was sure he pushed Thomas

to his father who scooped him up into his arms. They paced off towards Sam & Jack's Van.

"Bradley & Thomas are in our custody all units go go go"

Millie, Smithy, Tony & Beth ran towards Danny who saw them & led them on a chase around the park.

"Why do they always run? I'm old not his fitness instructor!" Tony puffed

"I don't know about that Tony, your not in that bad shape" Beth kindly said

all four PC's ran after Jacobs.

"Suspect is running heading your way Phil" Smithy panted threw his earpiece.

Phil saw Danny & hid behind a tree. He heard rushed footsteps & stuck his leg out to trip him over & it worked. Danny fell into a mud puddle.

"Sorry mate your nicked!" Phil handcuffed him & dragged him into a CID unmarked car.

"Don't get the car seats dirty will you? The cleaners don't like it when criminals leave them extra work" Phil grinned and slammed the car shut.

* * *

Phil booked Danny into custody & left him to whine in his cell. He phoned up his boss to let him know they had Jacobs in custody & that Sun Hill Were going

to deal with him. Then he went up to CID to find Sam.

She was in her office so he quietly opened the door & looked at her, she was staring at a photo of Him & Sam in the London eye.

He pushed the framed picture down

"You don't need to look at that, not when the real thing is so much better" he grinned presenting himself

"You think so much of your self don't you?"

"Yeah well lets just hope this baby has my sense of humour & your brains"

"it really would be perfect wouldn't it?" she asked

"Of course it will, with my looks and charms what could possibly go wrong"

She playfully slapped on his arm.

"Ow! that hurts, you want to kiss it better"

She leaned into kiss it but he captured her lips first, he kissed her slowly but it soon became passionate. Phil put his hand on her waist & Sam put her arms around his neck.

Some ones throat cleared. They broke apart to look at their intruder. It was Jack.

"Look we've got a water tight case & Bradley Row is going to give evidence against Jacobs so he is defiantly going down" he stated

"I thought you could take the rest of the day off"

He nodded his head before leaving the room.

"You look cute when you blush" Phil told her

"No I don't"

"Come on lets go" Phil grabbed her hand and led Sam out.

* * *

**Well what did you think? Did you enjoy it?**

**I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter!!**

**Please review! :)**

**Latz xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey!**

**It's been ages I Know! I enjoyed writing this chapter! It was all HUXON!! **

**Did anyone else hate the episode of The Bill when Sam left? Didn't she say she was going to marry Phil or not? But Phil wasn't even mentioned!!**

**I hated that! I was looking forward to it & there was nothing good about the ep!**

**There plenty Of Huxon here to make up for it! I think we all need a boost of Huxoness! :D**

**Read & Review!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own anything! I never do! :)**

* * *

Sam & Phil walked hand in hand across the Station's car park. "Do you want to do lunch, I'm mean there is a great café near by…" Phil pointed to the café.

"Yeah sure" They walked in the café & sat by a window table. The waitress quickly spotted them & headed toward them.

"Hi there sweetie what can I get for you?" She fluttered her eyelashes at Phil, but to Sam's surprise he seemed to be completely oblivious to her actions. She handed them their menus.

"Erm I'll have steak with ketchup all over & for dessert I'll have banana & peanut butter " The waitress scrunched her face in disgust. She turned her attention to Phil

"And for you gorgeous?" she bended a little down & practically was shoving he D-cups In his face!

"I'll have a large steak & some chocolate cake for later" Phil dropped his menu back onto the table. She reached for the menu but let her hand linger for a while.

"Wow that was weird"

They ate the meal in peace both knowing that they were avoiding a subject.

Phil dropped his fork down and decided now was a good time as any.

He took a deep breath and began "Sam now that the case is solved, what's going to happen to us"

Sam sighed She knew that this was going to come up but she didn't have an answer

"I don't know, I mean I still want there to be an us" she looked up at him

"I have to go back soon"

"Maybe you could come back" she asked

"Maybe, well see" Phil picked up his spoon and carried on eating his dessert.

The waited for the bill, the same waitress from earlier placed the bill on the table but had already put her phone number on the back. Phil picked up the bill & saw the number.

"She doesn't give up does she" Phil laughed

He took out his wallet only to see Sam get hers. "No Sam I got this" He waved her off. He knew she was independent but he wanted this to be his treat.

"Okay but next time I pay" he nodded full well knowing he wouldn't let her.

* * *

They arrived back at Sam's house she let them in. Phil sat on the sofa & waited for Sam to join him.

"So what do you want to do" Phil asked

"Watch a movie, what you in the mood for?" She got off the sofa & reached for her small cabinet to reveal her small movie collection.

"Comedy!" Phil called back

"Well I'm in the mood for a chick-flick, how about we find a chick- flick with comedy?"

"Yeah sure as long as it's not all lovey dovey"

"Why don't want people to know your getting soppy" she cracked

" Got one, how about Legally Blonde?" she continued

"I didn't know you liked that kind of stuff"

"I don't usually it's one of Abi's"

She put the DVD in the player & pressed play.

"Reese Witherspoon looks so hot in this movie"

"HEY I am here you know" She swatted his arm

"Oh come on Sam you know you're the only one for me"

"Cheesy much" she said

After 25 minutes of watching the movie Phil started staring at Sam. He watched her mouth curl up into a smile as she let out a little giggle. He saw the way her eyes sparkled afterwards gazing intently at the middle size screen in her living room. He was so grateful to Danny Jacobs, because if it weren't for him, he wouldn't have Sam in his life again. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. She wasn't just beautiful on the outside but on the inside too. Well she had to be to give him a second chance, a second chance at love and a second chance at having a family. He wasn't the most perfect man in the world but he would do his best for her and their unborn child.

He closed his eyes and made a promise to himself, he would always make sure she was happy and to never let a tear drop from her green eyes. He would have to go back in a few days, back to the other side of London. He wouldn't see her as much. It was great working with her again they both still had it. He didn't want to be a weekend dad to their child only coming on the weekends to visit his child. He wanted to be there for the dirty nappies the late nights and the tantrums. He wanted everything but most of all he wanted the mother of his child with him so he could wake up every morning next to her. Sam let out another giggle it was music to his ears, but she didn't hear Phil laughing or making a comment about was going on. She turned to face and caught him staring at her. She blushed ten shades of red. She gave him a smile before looking into his eyes.

Phil looked at the love of his life, if it could be possible she looked even more gorgeous when she was blushing.

Phil brushed his lips over Sam's. Sam wound her arms around Phil's neck and pulled his face closer to hers as he pulled her body against his. She parted her lips and welcomed his tongue into her mouth.

As their mouths stayed glued together, their hands began to softly explore each other's bodies, but before long their clothes began to get in the way. Phil felt Sam's hands slip under his shirt to stroke his chest, and it wasn't long before the shirt was removed. Phil thought it was his turn to get even and started to work on opening Sam's blouse.

Phil lifted Sam off the sofa and she wrapped her legs around his waist and started to kiss his neck as he carried her upstairs to her bedroom. He sat her in the middle of the bed and deftly pulled her shirt over her head.

Afterwards, both Sam & Phil lay in each other's arms in silence as they recovered from their activities.  
Sam rested her head on Phil's shoulder with her arms wrapped around his torso and frequently placing soft kiss on his chest.

* * *

**So I tried to write some smut for Astrid who asked for it, but it was my first time I'****m not very good! I've never actually watched the whole of Legally Blonde! I got bored real quick!**

**So what did you think?**

**Hate it or like it?**

**Review & Let me know!**

**Latz xXx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey!**

**How is everyone??**

**I've posted a pic of myself & one of my friends check it out & let me know what ya think.**

**Anyway here is the chapter!!**

**Please Review! :)**

* * *

They arrived at the station at 8:17am. Due to Sam not being able to decide what to eat. They walked into CID.

"Phil your late, not like that's news to me, but Sam?" Jack asked as they approached

"She couldn't decide what to eat for breakfast, weird cravings an all" Phil answered for her. He put his arm around her shoulders.

Jack chuckled slightly "anyway I want to see you in my office, you & Ben" Ben's head shot up at the mention of his name. He left whatever he was doing and walked up to Phil.

"You got any idea what's that about?" Ben asked

"Nah, I was hoping you would know, you being here early and that" he stated

Phil let go of Sam & kissed her cheek as he made his way to Jack's office.

* * *

Jack sat down in his usual seat and waited for Ben and Phil to sit down opposite him. Ben had a weird sense of déjà-vu.

"I guess your both wondering what you are doing here" Jack said as he looked at the two of them.

"Yes Guv" Phil replied

"I've been watching the two of you since you come to Sunhill and I like the way you work Ben you like to get involved with the investigation and your not afraid to get your hands dirty" He looked Ben with an admirable smile.

Ben just smiled back proudly.

"Thank You Guv" Jack nodded his head

"And Phil you seem to make CID a better place you work well with people, the teamwork you and Sam do, you two alone could boost Sunhill's arrest figures up, everybody enjoys working with you, you were a asset to Sunhill and when you left a lot of people were left heartbroken some more than others" he nodded his head in the direction of Sam's office.

"What you trying to say Guv?" Ben asked

"I would like offer the two of you a permanent place here at Sunhill so what do you say?" Jack told the two of them

"I say I'm going to have to think about it" Ben informed him

"The Super wants an answer at the end of the shift so you don't have a lot of time, Phil?"

"Yeah Guv, I'm going to have to think about it" Phil told him

"Really?" Jack asked "I thought as soon as I told you, you would be up for it. You get to work with Sam again"

"I know, it just things are different now, and id like to think things through first, to find out what's best"

"That's understandable, you can go" Both Phil and Ben got up from their chairs

"Erm Phil could you stay for a bit I need to tell you something" Phil nodded his head and let Ben walk in front of him and open the door and leave.

Phil stayed standing as Jack got out of his chair.

"Your decision will affect a lot of people you know?" Jack told him as he paced the room

"I know"

"Especially Sam, the day after you left was extremely hard for her, she knew you weren't going to be there. She buried herself into work."

"I know Guv" Phil said he didn't need to know how much he hurt her, he already knew. He had to live with the guilt everyday.

"So whatever decision you make today it has to be the right one for you, Sam and your baby, I'm not asking you to jump at this, I just thought you should know and I hate to say this but you alone made most offices time in CID more enjoyable" Jack told him

Phil let out a smile and thanked him before leaving the office.

* * *

As soon as he left the office, Phil went to find Sam. She was still sitting in her office finishing her paperwork on the Jacobs case.

"what was that about?" Sam said as he stepped into her office

"About what I want to do now" he told and gave her quick kiss before continuing

"Jacks offered both me & Ben a place here and I've got until the end of the day to tell him"

"That's great news Phil" she went to hug him but he didn't look happy

"Why aren't you happy? I thought you wanted to come back here"

"Sam, I'm sorry but I'm going to need to think about it, Special Operations Crimes is great, I've met new people and made new friends, plus I have a flat there"

Sam didn't look too happy; he just came back into her and the baby's life only to leave again. She didn't want him to leave; she wanted him to say so they could raise the baby together, like a proper family in a house.

"Do what you want, as long as your happy I don't mind" Phil remembered the private conversation he just had with Jack. He knew if he left Sam would be right back to square one; unhappy despite what she just said.

He put his arms round her and kissed her head and then her lips and said to her

"I'll be back later at the end of you shift take you out to dinner okay?"

She only nodded. He walked out of CID & went to find Ben.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Hate it? I didn't like this one much either. And sorry to leave it like this too. :(**

**Review please**

**Luv ya!**

**Latz xxx**


End file.
